I Need to be Released
by Isis1
Summary: Sixteen year old Tom Riddle resides within Ginny. Draco is drunk and talks trash to Ginny, she ends up in an empty classroom with him. Who is it that she wants, Tom or Draco?
1. Default Chapter

It had been almost four years since he was gone. Tom Riddle.   
The name still sent shivers down her spine. It wasn't as   
if she didn't have friends, she did, but it was something   
about him that she missed. He was more than nice to her,   
more than a friend, something she had longed for, something   
she still longed for.   
  
Ginny had never been strong. In will or in physical   
attributes. She felt it was inevitable that she fall in love   
with someone who was stronger than her, someone who dominated   
her. Tom was a way of escaping. Her brothers, their taunting   
and teasing, that never meant to hurt her, but always did.   
And most of all her crush, the boy who lived, Harry Potter.   
Ginny loved him, it was simple. It was his messy black hair,   
those green eyes that flickered with mischief, and most of all   
the way he was always willing to help anyone in need. In Ginny's   
eyes, he was a knight in shining armor. He rescued her, he   
would rescue anyone.   
  
She was in her fifth year. It was boring. She   
breezed through her classes, unlike her brother Ron, she   
excelled at all of her subjects. Ginny sighed and rolled   
over in her bed. It was late, a few minutes before midnight.   
Her room mates were sleeping, but sleep was the last thing   
on Ginny's mind. She sighed angrily and swung her feet to   
the floor. It was cold, much colder for autumn that it   
should have been.   
  
Ginny was crept down the stairs toward the kitchen.   
If she couldn't sleep, she would at least find some chocolate   
to confide in. Half way to the kitchen that she heard something.   
A voice, soft, but filled with scorn. There was an empty classroom   
up ahead, that's where she guessed the voice was coming from.   
The door was slightly ajar, Ginny tip-toed to the crack and peered in.   
  
It was Draco Malfoy, that was clear. His white blonde   
hair glimmered in the soft candle light. He was sneering, as   
usual, but there was something else in the sneer, something   
familiar in it when Ginny gazed at him. Ginny moved to the   
left to see who it was Draco was sneering at. Ginny wasn't   
surprised at who it was, Pansy Parkinson. "Draco's concubine,"   
Ginny thought to herself. Pansy took a step closer to Draco,   
she was wearing nothing but a bra and panties. Ginny inhaled   
sharply and turned her head.   
  
"Put some clothes on!" Draco ordered, harshly, throwing   
Pansy her discarded robes.   
  
Pansy caught her robes and spit in Draco's direction.   
Pansy rushed to the door. Ginny had only moments to slide into   
a corner. Pansy ran off quickly, disappearing in the dark.   
Ginny turned back to the cracked door. Draco was sitting on   
a desk. His head was down, a few strands of his hair falling   
in his face. The look on his face caused Ginny to flinch.   
The familiarity of Draco hit her again. "Sweet Ginny..." a   
voice echoed in her head. Ginny shook her head violently to   
get the voice to go away. "You belong to meeeee..." Ginny   
gasped. "Ooops," she said inwardly. Ginny had gasped to loudly.   
Draco looked up and looked toward the door. Ginny turned   
and ran back to her room.   
  
It was the weekend, which Ginny was thankful for.   
She was finishing an essay for Potions, alone in the cafeteria.   
It was quiet, for a change. Not a soul inhabited the place.   
"Come to me, sweet Ginny..." the voice sounded in her head   
again. He hadn't shown him self in years, why now did he   
haunt her. "I'm dreaming, I'm imagining Tom's voice," Ginny   
told herself. "No, I'm here, in you, I've always been in you..."   
Ginny didn't see anything else, nothing but black.   
  
Ginny knew she was dreaming, that was obvious.   
It was dark, so dark and the air was cold. She was dressed   
in a green robe, similar to that of the Slytherin robes.   
She turned around. A boy was standing with his back to her.   
  
"Hello," she called out, timidly.   
  
The boy did not answer. Ginny walked toward him.   
She reached out a hand and touched him. He was cold, so cold.   
The boy slowly turned around. Ginny gasped. "It can't be,"   
she thought.   
  
"Tom?" she asked.   
  
He simply bowed and closed the inches between him.   
He was so tall and he reminded her of Harry. The black hair   
the green eyes. All Tom needed was the scar and glasses, he   
would be Harry.   
  
"How..." she started, but was silenced by his finger on her lips.   
  
"You have longed for me?" Tom rather stated than asked.   
  
Ginny shook her head no.   
  
"Liar!" he hissed.   
  
Tom shook her and threw her to the ground. She landed   
on her back and whimpered. Tom lowered himself to the ground   
beside her. Ginny was to frightened to move, she layed still,   
hoping against hope that this was meerly an dream.   
  
"I have been with you for all these years. I have waited for   
you to mature, to truly want me,"  
  
"I do not..."  
  
Tom quickly rolled on top of her. She whipered again.   
His eyes, those cold, glaring eyes, she was lost in them.   
  
"Do not lie, I may not be as strong as I once was, but I can still kill you,"   
  
As if proving what he said was true, he grabbed both of   
her wrists and held them above her head. Tom slowly tightened   
his grip until she cried out in pain. Tom loosened his grip,   
but still held her wrists.   
  
"Tell me how much you want me," he whispered in her ear.   
  
Ginny shivered. His warm breath was intoxicating.   
Even though she feared for her life, she found herself wanting   
to be held tightly by him.   
  
"Tell me!" he hissed.   
  
Ginny shifted her face from frightened look, to that of innocence. Tom looke at Ginny strangely, wondering what game she was playing. He released her from his strong hold. Ginny cupped his cheek with her right hand and slid her left arm around his waist. Tom smiled arrogantly.   
  
"I am still weak, sweet Ginny, I will not be able to hold this dream much longer..."  
  
Tom trailed off. The darkness was becomming lighter. A   
look of panic crossed Tom's face. Ginny was confused. Tom glanced   
down at Ginny. He touched her lips with his and all disappeared.   
  
Ginny opened her eyes, she was laying in her bed, Ron and   
Harry towering over her.   
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked, wearily.   
  
"We found you passed out in the cafeteria, you wouldn't wake up,"   
Ron informed.   
  
"Are you okay?" asked Harry.   
  
"Always the valiant one," thought Ginny. She smiled sweetly   
at Harry. He was still oblivious to the fact that she adored him,   
all though it waned each day by his ignoring of her.   
  
"Fine, I just must have fainted, lack of food or something," Ginny suggested.   
  
Ron and Harry nodded.   
  
"Well, we better get out of here, before someone catches us," Ron said.  
  
Ron rushed out the door, Harry lagging behind. Just before   
Harry slipped out the door, he gave Ginny one lasting glance, but   
she was staring intently out the window.   
  
Once again, Ginny found herself sneaking out to the kitchens.   
She was hungry. She had missed lunch and and dinner, having a few   
chocolate frogs only tided her over for a few hours. She passed   
the classroom that had led to Tom Riddle's appearance last night.   
Ginny shook her head. As she walked passed a hallway, a hand closed   
around her mouth and one around her waist, pulling her into a corner.   
She was slammed against a wall, roughly. She whimpered, expecting   
Tom to be the one causing her pain. But, when she looked, she saw   
gray eyes and white blonde hair. "Draco,"   
  
Draco shoved her once more. Ginny felt her head bounce into   
the wall, she momentarily saw stars. Seconds later, her vision was   
cleared. Draco's hair was matted and it looked as if he had not slept   
in days. Draco's eyes were as cold as ever, but something had changed,   
something Ginny could not quite place.   
  
"What did you hear last night, Weasley?" Draco hissed.   
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Know? What do you think I'm stupid? I saw your red flaming hair,"   
  
Draco twirled a finger in her hair. She shivered.   
  
"Draco, Harry said you hadn't been in Potions for..."  
  
Draco shoved her back against the wall again. He held her,   
leaning on her for support.   
  
"Don't say his name," he ordered, "don't ever say his name."  
  
Ginny nodded, but didn't think Draco was paying attention.   
Ginny could hear Draco's breathing, it was soft and tickled her ear.   
  
"Bet you went and told everyone how I couldn't get it up, huh.   
Something else about Malfoy to make fun of. He's so cold, his   
own mother and father don't love him..." Malfoy said, hoarsely.   
  
Ginny knew that Draco was drunk, it was obvious. It   
seemed to her that he was more telling himself these things than her.   
  
"Do you know what it's like?"   
  
Ginny was scared to answer him, she didn't know what   
he would do in his drunken stupor.   
  
"What what is like?"   
  
"To be me?" Draco said, softly.   
  
"To have more money than can be counted, to be popular in your   
own house, to be lavished with gifts on a birthday and on   
Christmas, sorry but, no," Ginny spat.   
  
Draco scoffed.   
  
"There's that Weasley temper flaring up? Am I keeping you from   
something. A late night rendezvous with Potty? Oh, that's right   
he's still an oblivious git that doesn't realize he's adored by you,"   
  
Draco stumbled to the left, but Ginny caught him and contiued   
to let him lean on her. Ginny wasn't sure why she didn't just shove   
him off, he was so drunk, he would probably fall on his ass. But,   
she wrapped her arms around his waist. She noticed, mingled, with   
alcohol, a light cologne. It smelled good, almost like, "Tom," Ginny   
thought. That was the familiarity of Draco. He was like Tom. The   
pesonality's, only the looks were different she realized.   
  
"Why do you both have to be so cruel?" Ginny asked, then immediatley   
regretted it.   
  
"What?" asked Draco, confused.   
  
"I said...why do you have to be so cruel?"   
  
Draco pushed himself off of Ginny.   
  
"No, no, you said, why do you both, who else is cruel, Potty?"   
  
"Hardly," muttered Ginny.   
  
Draco groaned.   
  
"If you didn't tell anyone about...why?" asked Draco, grabbing   
her shoulders again.   
  
"Why would I care what you do or what you don't do with Pansy?"   
  
"You have something on me now, what'd you want, Weasley?"   
  
Ginny had had enough of being called by her last name.   
She shoved Draco away, he fell on his ass. Draco sat, stunned at her actions.   
  
"I don't want anything, Malfoy, stay away or..."  
  
"Or what, Potty will come and save you," Draco said, shakily standing   
to his feet, "what will big brother come to the rescue, or will that   
mudblood smartass read a book me to death?"   
  
Ginny growled and hurled herself at Draco. She ran him into   
what she thought was a wall, but was an open door to a classroom.   
Draco fell through the door, Ginny on top of him. Ginny punched   
Draco repeatedly in his ribs. She thought he was groaning in pain,   
but he was laughing. Ginny jumped to her feet and kicked him.   
Draco pulled Ginny down and rolled on top of her. He wore a smug   
look on his face. Just this morning she had been in this position with Tom.   
  
"Tell, me, Ginny, you had a taste of pure evil, did you enjoy it?"   
Draco whispered, trailing a finger down her cheek.   
  
Ginny glared at him, she was going to stay mute to him.   
  
"You were his friend, you knew things about him. Do you want to know me, too?"   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes.   
  
"Draco, you're clearly drunk and don't know what you're saying, get off of me..."  
  
Draco ignored her and devoured her mouth with his.   
Ginny gasped and stood still. She was shocked, utterly shocked.   
Draco bit her tongue.   
  
"Oww!" she hissed.   
  
He continued to force his tongue into the caverns of her mouth.   
Ginny surprised by her actions allowed him to do so. He unbuttoned her   
robe and threw it to the side. She wore a simple nightgown underneath   
and when he slipped it over her head, she still did not refuse him.   
As the rest of her garments and his made a pile to the side of her,   
Ginny still did nothing to stop Draco. Ginny, did not like Draco,   
she loathed him, as he did her, but here in this classroom they   
longed for each other. Draco paused for a moment.   
  
"Tell me you want me," Draco ordered.   
  
"I don't want you," Ginny defiantly, "I need to be released."  
  
"Close enough," conceded Draco. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny was dreaming. She knew she was. There were fields of flowers   
as far as the eye could see. She was floating in the air, scooping   
daisies and poppies every once and a while. Suddenly, lightining   
struck the ground. The field was on fire. Ginny knew it was him.   
The only person who could send shivers up her spine when they were   
not even there. She glanced up, still in the air, lightning   
struck her and all was black.   
  
As Ginny opened her eyes, she knew she was still in the dream.   
She was in a bed with green silk sheets, the pillows had silver pillow   
cases on them. "Slytherin colors," she thought, "Malfoy would adore   
them," she thought bitterly. Lightining struck outside once more.   
Ginny screamed. The door opened slowly. Ginny pulled the green   
sheets closer to her. It was him.   
  
"Tom?" Ginny asked, her voice shaking with fear.   
  
"Who else, sweet Ginny?"   
  
He glided to the bed. He climbed in and propped himself   
up on his left elbow, watching her. She didn't meet his gaze,   
she didn't dare. He reached out and curled a finger in her hair.   
  
"It's cold in here," he said, placing her hand over his heart,   
"it's cold in here, too."   
  
Ginny bit her tongue, she tasted blood in her mouth,   
but didn't care, she wanted to wake up, she needed to wake up.   
  
"Look at me," Tom whispered.   
  
Ginny shook her head, her flaming hair boucing lightly.   
Tom grabbed her roughly and pulled her underneath him. Ginny   
gasped in fear. His eyes glowed in the dimness of the room.   
A few candles littered the room, leaving hardly anything   
visible, but his green eyes, Ginny would see those always.   
  
"Am I not the one you long for anymore?" Tom asked, silkily,   
"or would you prefer me with blonde hair and gray eyes?"   
  
If Ginny had blinked, she would have missed the   
quick transformation, Tom had become Draco, in appearance.   
  
"Is this better?" asked Tom, with scorn in his voice.   
  
Ginny trembled. Tom held her more tightly. He   
moved his lips upon her ear. His breath was hot and even.   
And as he spoke, Ginny feared he would kill her.   
  
"I can see all, sweet Ginny,"  
  
Ginny would almost believe that Tom was Draco,   
except the voice it was filled with much more hatred than   
Draco could ever hold. The room started to disappear.   
Like before, Ginny realized she was waking up.   
  
Ginny opened her eyes, through her long lashes she   
saw Harry. He was dressed in his robes and tie. He looked   
gorgeous to her, standing in the sunlight. "My knight..."   
  
"Ginny, you're...naked," Harry said, turning his back on her.   
  
Ginny quickly looked down and grabbed her clothers.   
She hastilily put on her robe and buttoned it.   
  
"I'm dressed," Ginny stated.   
  
Harry turned back around, his cheeks flushed. Ginny   
shook her head and willed herself not to giggle.   
  
"What were you doing?" Harry asked, looking at her like she had gone crazy.   
  
Ginny thought quickly. "Oh, well I was sneaking out,   
screwing Draco, eating some chocolate frogs, you know the usual,"   
Ginny thought, sarcastically.   
  
"Um, some friends dared me to sleep naked in a classroom, um, guess   
I got a little carried away," Ginny said, quickly.   
  
She made a mad dash to the door and ran back to her room.   
"Great, Ginny, just great, I didn't even believe that one," she   
said to herself.   
  
Ginny was not anticipating lunch. She kept imagining rumors   
flying around school. "Did you hear, Ginny flung herself at Draco,   
he took pity on her," thought Ginny. The bell rang and she rushed   
up to her room. She had some sweets stashed under her bed, they   
would get her through lunch, she decided to tell people she wasn't   
feeling well. "They'll feel sorry for me and bring me some food,"   
hoped Ginny.   
  
Ginny was in bed, her stomach lurched, telling her she needed   
food and if she didn't get any it would start to eat itself. Ginny   
had not gone to her last class, saying she wasn't feeling well, it   
had been Potions with Snape anyway. Ginny made a disgusted face at   
the thought of Snape.   
  
It was cloudy outside, the day was cold. Traces of sunlight   
would silfir through occasionally. Ginny heard many footsteps approach   
her, she stopped and waited for them to pass. Once they turned a corridor,   
she continued her way to the kitchens.   
  
It was dark by the time she decided to creep back to her room.   
Skipping a few meals had the affect of making a person hungry, Ginny   
especially. Dobby had been of a great help to Ginny, giving her plenty   
of roast chicken and chocolate cake afterward. She had a cup of hot   
chocolate, sipping on it as she walked passed a few classrooms. Ginny   
didn't hear the fast approaching footsteps. She never had any clue.   
A hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, spilling her drink   
on the floor. She glared at the floor and then looked up. She shouldn't   
have been surprised, but she was.   
  
"Weasley," drawled Draco Malfoy.   
  
Ginny was about to scream some lude comment, but before she   
could get the words out of her mouth, Draco was on it. Once again he   
took control of her, his wandering hands went everywhere they had all   
ready been last night. Draco edged her back to a classroom, somehow   
opening the door and shoving her through it. He closed the door and   
had her on the floor once more. She was about to loose control again,   
Ginny was about to let him mesmorize her again with his eyes. Ginny   
shoved him off of her and rolled to her feet. Draco sat, looking stunned.   
  
"No," Ginny said, calmly.   
  
"No?" Draco asked, standing to his feet.   
  
He walked to her and as he neared she took a few steps back,   
until she ran into a table. Draco towered over her, his gray eyes   
trailing over her body, seaching. "What is his looking for?" Ginny   
asked, herself.   
  
"That's not what you said last night," purred Draco.   
  
He leaned down and nibbled her ear. Ginny allowed him such   
a triffle action.   
  
"I was confused," she said.   
  
Draco looked into her eyes and sneered.   
  
"Confused, huh? What did you think I was Potter?" Draco asked.   
  
"No, no, I..."  
  
Draco cut her off.   
  
"Imagine when Potty finds out that I, Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, took your virgin..."  
  
Ginny saw where he was going and didn't think twice. She raised   
her hand and slapped him across his face. Draco stumbled but quickly   
recovered. He didn't make a noise, but Ginny knew it had hurt him,   
his ego and physically as well. Ginny was flushed, she felt heat   
rise up in her cheeks as well as her chest. Draco sneered at her   
angrily. He roughly picked her up as if she were a mere child and   
sat her on the table she had bumped into moments before. Ginny, in   
spite of her thoughts telling her she should run and pretend that   
she had never seen Draco, wrapped her legs around his waist. Ginny   
pulled him closer, allowing him to insnare her lips and nip at her   
neck. Once again, her clothes as well as his were discarded. He pushed   
her farther onto the desk, so he was laying on top her.   
  
"Still need release?" Draco asked, smugness infiltrating his voice. 


	3. Chapter 3

The room was filled with warm air. Tom walked to the door in   
Ginny's dream. He merely stood at the doorway, watching the   
amusing situation going on. She was laying in bed, silver and   
green pillows thrown everywhere. Draco Malfoy was ravishing her.   
Tom smiled, so long had she been in love with him, and now this   
blonde boy entraps her mind. He could she everything she did   
during the day, but it was only at night in her dreams, that   
he had any control. Tom scowled, it was time, he thought,   
to end this romantic fantasy.   
  
The soft bed that Ginny had so adored, but more adored   
the blonde god that towered on her, disingrated. She landed   
on hard ground, cold, blanketed by dead grass. She looked   
around. "A graveyard..." she realized, "a dream." Ginny   
gasped as a hand slid around her waist. She knew it could   
only be Tom. The hand turned her around to face him.   
It was Tom, only in the appearance of Harry. Ginny   
trembled at his touch. Tom moved her onto his lap,   
she mirrored a child that would sit on the lap of Santa Clause.   
  
"Why, Ginny, it would seem you have come quite a whore.   
Why not 'the boy who lived', hmm?" Tom drew, silkily in her ear.   
  
Ginny opened her mouth and quickly closed it.   
Anger boiled up inside her. She pushed herself back a   
bit and rose her hand to slap him. Tom was to quick,   
and caught the arm, he drew it behind her as he did   
with the other and layed on top of her. Ginny squirmed   
under his grasp, which served to amuse him further. She   
soon found it futile and lay completely still.   
  
"Sweet Ginny, each time I take over your dreams, I grow   
stronger. Soon I will come out of your body and be whole   
again. Then, I can do what ever I like to or with you.   
I will be sixteen once more and free to live out my life   
as I see fit,"   
  
"What, raising followers, death eaters, killing all of the   
un-pure witches and wizards," Ginny spat.   
  
Tom laughed and rolled off of her. Ginny didn't   
move, she merely followed him with her eyes.   
  
"Ah, yes, the mudbloods. I will enjoy taking their lives,   
but not before I share the company of your bed,"   
  
Ginny shook her head. Tom grabbed the sides of her head   
and kissed her forehead. He then stood up and walked toward a grave stone.   
  
"When I become my old self, so to speak, I will have all that   
I want" Tom hissed, angrily.  
  
As if proving what he said was true, the dream ended.   
Ginny opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was. The room   
was dark, a lone candle was burning on a table. Someone was sitting   
near the candle. Ginny instictively drew some blankets to her.   
  
"W-who's there?" she called out.   
  
The figure stood up and sat on the end of the bed.   
  
"Relax, Weasley,"   
  
"Malfoy," Ginny thought. She couldn't go back to sleep.   
I what Tom said was true, each time he took over her dreams he would   
go stronger and the eventually take on his form. Ginny shivered.   
  
"Cold?" asked Draco, carelessly.   
  
He lounged on his bed, throwing his feet beside Ginny.   
Ginny was shaking with fear. For one, she was with Draco, who   
in spite of her being attracted to him, she still feared him   
greatly. For another, she had an idea, an idea that would keep   
her awake for a while, but she was tired and feared that if she   
didn't do something she would fall back to sleep.   
  
"Mal-," Ginny stopped herself, "Draco?"   
  
Draco turned her head to peer at Ginny. His   
face was blank, no emotion was evident.   
  
"Weasley?"  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"   
  
"Thought about leaving you naked down there again, taking   
you clothes with me..." Draco stated.   
  
Ginny glared. "That would be typical of him," she thought.   
  
"But, I couldn't do that to my new found lover, now could I?" Draco said, smiling.   
  
It wasn't a friendly smile, it was arrogant. Ginny   
re-collected herself, the hell with be nice to him. Ginny   
flung herself on him, kissing and nibbling his chest. Draco   
layed still, not stopping her or urging her forward. Ginny   
stopped and looked at his face. He was smiling, he was laughing at her.   
  
"I can't sleep," Ginny stated.   
  
"I just saw you and I see the sleepiness in your eyes," Draco said.   
  
"No, I mean I don't want to sleep, you have to, you have to..."  
  
Draco sat up, taking hold of her shoulders as he did.   
He wanted to hear what she was going to say.   
  
"I have to what?"   
  
Ginny groaned and pushed him off of her. She stomped   
her way to the door and just before she opened it she turned around.   
  
"Don't worry, Malfoy," she spat, angrily, "I won't tell anyone   
how you can't get it up."   
  
Ginny opened the door and slammed it behind her.   
Draco stood up, fuming at her insolence. He had been thoughtful   
in bringing her to his room. "Malfoy's are never thoughtful," he   
told himself. Draco walked to his table and flipped it over. He   
hated Ginny Weasley. He hated her for being poor. He hated her   
for being so smart. He hated her for being the only girl who   
would stand up to him and in a second later let him maul her.   
  
"I hate her," he said, aloud.   
  
Draco ran and plopped on his bed. "No, you don't, you   
long for her fingers on your..." a voice said in his head.   
  
"Shut up!" he yelled, at himself, "you don't know anything about me."   
  
"Oh, I been inside you for, oh, lets see, forever. And I   
know when you like someone. Remember when you were smitten with that   
Granger girl, you used to spend hours in the bathroom..." he   
continued to talk to himself.   
  
"I said shut the bloody hell up!" he yelled, then hit himself on   
the head. "Oww!"  
  
"Well, you are a stupid git if I ever knew one," the voice concluded.   
Draco soon found himself sleeping heavily, snoring loudly. 


	4. Chapter 4

She hated him. Ginny could think of no other way to describe   
the feeling she had for Draco. Ginny plopped on down on her   
bed. "I won't sleep, I won't sleep, I won't..." Ginny   
opened her eyes.   
  
"No, please, no..." Ginny whispered.   
  
She closed her eyes, attempting to will herself   
awake. Ginny layed down on the ground and curled into a   
ball. When she opened her eyes moments later, she was in   
Tom's bed. He was there, beside her, she could feel his   
green eyes on her back. Ginny trembled as he wrapped an   
arm around her waist.   
  
"It's so interesting," stated Tom.   
  
"What is," Ginny murmured.   
  
"That you try so hard to not fall asleep, yet, by, well,   
being with the blonde boy, you tire yourself out even more.   
Could it be, you just want him and not to stay awake for a few hours,"   
  
Ginny gasped. "Oh, my god, he's right, do I actually   
want, Malfoy?" She cowered in his Tom's arms. He held her close.   
  
"Don't worry, sweet Ginny, I no longer need you," Tom spat,   
shoving her out of the bed.   
  
Ginny landed with a thud on the floor. She opened   
her eyes, she was back in her room. Ginny stood up quickly,   
it was morning, the first traces of sun light filtered through   
the window. She saw the legs of someone standing on her bed.   
As her gaze trailed upward, she stopped at Tom's face. He was   
real, and a look of lust was etched in his features. She began   
to tremble again. He reached down and offered a hand to her.   
Ginny wanted to run from the room, but something told her to grasp   
his hand. She cautiously placed her pale hand into his, he pulled   
her up onto the bed, in a quick moment she was pillowed under   
his body. Tom seemed so vunerable to Ginny at the moment.   
His head was buried in her neck, placing light kisses all   
along it. Ginny couldn't believe he was alive. Voldemort   
was alive and rising in power, hiding out, but still strong.   
If it was true, then how could he, well, his younger self be   
here. "Maybe he has two souls," pondered Ginny.   
  
"Yes," Tom said.   
  
"Yes what?" Ginny asked.   
  
Tom lifted his head from her neck and layed on her.   
It was as if he wanted to be as near as possible to her.   
  
"As I wrote in the diary, my sixteen year old self was trapped   
forever, I wasn't quite evil then, borderline actually," he explain.   
  
"But, the way you acted..."   
  
"Stupidity. When I saw, I had you to be with. A warm caring   
person that would love me. You make me want to be a better..."  
  
"A better what, Tom?"   
  
"Person, Ginny. I need you," he whispered, pulling her tighter.   
  
"I don't understand, how can we be together? If Dumbledore   
ever saw you, he'd kill you. You're real, flesh and bone, Tom.   
What do you expect to keep learning at Hogwarts? Just walk down   
to breakfeast with me, sit at the Slytherin table? Be realistic,"   
  
"I am," he hissed, violently.   
  
"You would just forget what you did to Myrtle..."  
  
"The snake did that, not me,"   
  
"Yes, but did you feel sorry about it?"   
  
"Of course, I did still have a conscience,"   
  
"Then, how could you..."  
  
"It was Salazar Slytherin, his spirit posessed me, I could not resist,"   
  
"Okay, saying I actually believe that Slytherin got to you,   
what about all the other things, with Hagrid and others?"   
  
"I'm a Slytherin to core, my ancestor Salazar. We're mean,   
cold, and harsh, but not all of us are true evil. The funny   
thing is, I can't remember any of the horrific things I did   
as Voldemort, only up until the end of the diary. So, the   
worst thing I did that I can remember, is the whole threating   
Hagrid with telling of his pet,"   
  
It made sense to Ginny. If he was really posessed by   
Salazar, maybe he could live out a better life, one without   
murder on his hands.   
  
"All rigt, Tom, let's go see Dumbledore," Ginny suggested.   
  
They crept passed many classrooms to get to Dumbledore.   
Ginny and Tom stood hand and hand outside his door. Ginny looked up at Tom.   
  
"I'll go tell him, try to prepare him. Wait here," Ginny ordered.   
  
Tom watched as Ginny knocked at the door and then walked in.   
He couldn't help but think of how brave she was. "A true Gryffindor,   
my salvation, my Ginny," Tom thought. His words were true. Salazar   
had posessed him and made him open the Chamber of Secrets. Tom   
waited impatiently outside of Dumbledore's door. A while later   
the door creaked open.   
  
"Mr. Riddle, please, come in,"   
  
Tom would know that voice anywhere, it was Albus Dumbledore. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tom instantly saw Ginny standing in front of Dumbledore's desk.   
Tom gulped and stood still.   
  
"Mr. Riddle?"   
  
Tom merely nodded, a bit scared that suddenly   
Dumbledore would pull out his wand and kill him.   
  
"This is, indeed, very strange, very strange..."  
  
Tom took a deep breath and let it out. He   
glanced at Ginny. She was biting her lip looking   
at Dumbledore expectantly.   
  
"Our Divination Professor predicted your return,   
but we usualy over look her ramblings. I think   
your...truthfulness should be questioned. If you   
are willing of course, it could be quite painful   
for you, Tom,"  
  
Dumbledore's words made Tom indignant.   
He would go under the truth spell, to prove to   
the wizarding world that Salazar Slytherin was   
the evil behind his actions and to prove his   
undying devotion to Ginny.   
  
"I will go willing through your questioning, sir,"   
  
Dumbledore was taken aback. He could   
remember the young Tom Riddle, when he was eleven,   
he was so scared at being half muggle coming to the   
school. Dumbledore had only been a teacher when Tom   
was at Hogwarts, well, he is at Hogwarts. "I will   
have all the Professors help me with him," Dumbledore   
thought. Dumbledore smiled at the sixteen year old boy   
that stood before him, all though he questioned Tom, he   
really wanted him to have a second chance. Dumbledore   
turned to Ginny.   
  
"Please, Ms. Weasley, if you would leave us?"   
  
Ginny glanced at Tom then back at Dumbledore.   
She nodded and walked out the door. As the door closed,   
Tom shuddered. He would go through any pain, any torment   
to be with Ginny.   
  
Ginny nervously chewed on her fingernails. She dropped   
her hand to the table and took a few bites of toast. The rumor   
was everywhere...a new student. Of course the rumors had varied ,   
depending on which house you talked to. Hufflepuffs said that it   
was a wizard, ten years old, so good at magic that he recieved a   
letter of acceptance early. According to Ravenclaws, an older   
wizard, trying to finish his seventh year at Hogwarts, an exchange   
student. Slytherins, said that it was a first year starting late,   
very un-imanginative. Gryffindors didn't care who it was, they   
would except whoever he or she was.   
  
Ginny, not paying attention to her surroundings, missed   
Tom's entrance. She noticed the silence. Complete and utter   
silence. Ginny slowly raised her head. Tom was slowly making   
his way to the Slytherin table. A few gasps and murmurs followed.   
Ginny instantly turned to Harry. His mouth was open and she could   
have sworn she saw a bit of drool fall from the edge of his lip.   
  
"Tom..." Harry screamed.   
  
"Riddle," Dumbledore finished.   
  
Dumbledore had just come through the doors. One, loud gasp   
rose up among the students. Tom sat down at the Slytherin table.   
It looked as if they too, were scared of Tom. He smiled at them   
and looked to Dumbledore. Ginny sighed. All would be explained,   
without Harry or Tom killing each other. Somewhere in the midst   
of it all, Draco Malfoy had exited Ginny's mind. This did not go   
un-noticed to Draco. He inwardly was seething as he shook Tom's   
hand and welcomed him back.   
  
It was lunch when Ginny fled to the library. She thought   
Tom would not want to see her, after all Draco never made took any   
notice when prying eyes were present. Ginny sat at a table, flipping   
through a large book, she had took up the habit from Hermione. She   
felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She looked behind her. It   
was Tom. She smiled at him, he returned it. Tom slid into a seat   
next to her and pulled the chair close. Ginny continued to read,   
but with Tom lightly laying his head on her shoulder.   
  
"Happy?" she asked.   
  
"Extremely," answered Tom.   
  
Ginny turned her head to Tom and just as their lips touched,   
Draco walked in. The opening of doors, causing both to look up.   
Draco stalked to their table and knocked the Tom out of the chair.   
Tom fell hard, but quickly recovered. Draco, roughly grabbed Ginny   
by the arm and hauled out of her seat. He pulled her, posessively to him.   
  
"She's mine," he hissed, sneering.   
  
Ginny pulled herself from Draco's grip and took a few steps back.   
Tom smirked. Ginny rolled her eyes.   
  
"Don't smirk, Tom, I'm not yours either," she announced.   
  
Tom's look of triumpant quickly faded. They both looked at   
Ginny, occasionally glancing at each other, sneering.   
  
"Then who?" Draco and Tom, both asked.   
  
Ginny sighed and looked at her feet. Minutes ticked away,   
finally she looked up at both Slytherins.   
  
"Well, it's like this..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny bit her lip. She loved Tom, she had   
loved him for a long time. But, Draco had   
awoke feelings and desires she never knew she had.   
  
"I choose..."  
  
Draco held his breath. "Me, me, me,   
me, say my name," Draco repeated inwardly.   
Tom was holding his breath as well, but was   
still confident that Ginny would choose him.   
  
"Neither of you,"   
  
"What?!" they both hissed, angrily.   
  
Ginny looked down at her feet.   
  
"I need some time to myself. Can both of you understand that?"   
  
"No!" they said.   
  
Ginny shook her head and sighed.   
  
"Tom, you spent years inside my head and now you   
wanna be the good guy. Fine do that. Draco, you've   
been...evil since the first time I met you, and   
you wanna be the good guy as well. Good for you.   
But, I need time. I feel like I'm being torn in two.   
Please, try to understand,"   
  
With that said, Ginny flew from the library.   
Draco stood with his mouth slightly ajar.   
  
"Close your mouth, Malfoy, it's disgusting," Tom said.   
  
Draco turned to face Tom. He took a few steps,   
closing the inches between them.   
  
"Get this straight, Riddle, no one's gonna tremble in   
your prescence anymore. You don't even deserve to be   
a Slytherin anymore,"   
  
"I am the heir,"   
  
"That may well be, but stay away from Ginny,"   
  
"I do not take orders from such pathetic vessels as you,"   
  
Draco sneered and shoved Tom. Tom took a few steps   
back and returned the sneer. Draco swiftly left the library.   
Tom sat down once more, sighing heavily. "She's mine. I know   
that she's loves me. Don't I?"   
  
It had been a week since Draco or Tom had spoken to   
Ginny. They each hid their desire to talk to her, but not   
well enough. More than once did Ginny catch Tom or Draco   
staring at her. It was clear to all of the Slytherin house   
that they must choose their leader. It was either Draco or   
Tom. Each had their own choice and their was an invisible   
line parting each of the leaders and their followers.   
  
It was breakfeast, Draco sat with Pansy by his side.   
He didn't hate Pansy, no he could never hate her. He loved   
her. He glanced at Pansy, she was looking sick today. "I   
love Pansy. I can't love Ginny, I haven't known her that   
long, but I lust after her, perhaps it could escalate into   
love," Draco thought. Draco moved closer to Pansy.   
  
"You don't look so good," he whispered in her ear.   
  
"I think I have some kind of flu..."  
  
Pansy trailed off, fainting. Draco caught her before   
she fell off her chair. A few mumurs around the table filtered   
through to Draco, but he didn't care at the moment. He scooped   
Pansy up in his arms and carried her off to Pompfrey.   
  
Tom had watched closely as his nemesis carried Pansy   
away. He couldn't understand his actions. "Malfoy had been   
so irate about me being with Ginny, but clearly he is in   
love with this Pansy girl," He looked to his right.   
Blaise Zabini was leaning on her arm. She had long   
black hair and black eyes to match. "She's quite   
lovely, not more than my sweet Ginny though,"   
Blaise looked up at Tom and smiled.   
  
"Tom..." Blaise started.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?"   
  
Tom first instinct was to say no, but something   
compelled him to grin. "I guess I could live being a   
hipocrite," he said to himself.   
  
"Sure,"   
  
Ginny saw the entire incident. Draco had scooped   
up Pansy in his arms. "How gallant of him. He loves her,"   
Ginny also saw Blaise Zabini batting her long eyelashes at   
Tom. She didn't feel jealousy, just longing. "Why can't   
Draco and Tom be one? I have to choose soon, or I'll lose   
both of them,"   
  
Harry found himself not being able to sleep. His   
thoughts drifted to Ginny more and more. "Why is it now   
that I fancy her? I'm so daft when it comes to love,"   
He turned on his side. It didn't help. "I'll tell her.   
I'll tell her tomorrow. If I don't I'll lose her forever,"   
This last thought seemed to comfort Harry. He fell asleep   
shortly, dreaming of nothing. 


	7. Chapter 7

The trip to Hogsmeade with Blaise had proved disturbing   
as well as boring to Tom. She rattled on about mindless   
gossip and if she should dye her hair. Tom was tired,   
and bored, a deadly combination if you asked Tom. He   
rolled onto his back, listening to his dorm mate's   
breathing, Draco wasn't asleep. As if reading Tom's   
mind, Draco spoke.   
  
"You love her, don't you? Ginny, I mean,"   
  
"What would you know about love?" scoffed Tom.   
  
Draco sat up. He controlled his anger,   
however badly he wanted to kill Tom, he controlled   
it. Draco labeled him now as a hypocrite. He had   
never felt love either. This was the boy who became   
Lord Voldemort and killed many Muggles, how could he   
just stand idly by and watch him destroy Ginny. Draco   
knew now he could never love Ginny, not the way she   
needed to be loved, at least. When Pansy was laying   
in her sick bed, near death, fighting for her life,   
he realized there would never be anyone else for him.   
  
"More than you, that's for damn sure,"   
  
"Oh, is this where a Malfoy gives me a lecture about   
love and emotions. Sorry, but I don't buy that, if   
Lucius is a cold hearted bastard, well, you know what   
they say, like father, like son,"   
  
"You're one to be talking about fathers, Riddle,"   
  
Tom took a deep breath. This had wounded him.   
One of his reasons for loathing Muggles, was because   
his father was one and he had deserted him.   
  
"Let's drop this,"   
  
"Answer the question, then I'll drop it,"   
  
There was silence for a long time. Draco   
thought Tom had fallen asleep.   
  
"Yes,"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Yes, god dammit, now shut the bloody hell up!"   
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well, what, Malfoy?"   
  
"Not that you need my permission or anything, but I'm conceding,"  
  
"What?!" Tom asked, extremely surprised.   
  
Draco sighed and layed down. The ceiling was   
some what alluring at the moment, he couldn't bear to   
take his eyes from it.   
  
"When I saw how sick Pansy was...when I thought that I   
would never see that evil gleam in her blue eyes again, I...."  
  
Draco was at lost for words. He couldn't describe   
the way Pansy made him felt. Though there were many times   
when he was stressed and Pansy wanted attention, that was   
when he became angry with her. How ironic it was, that   
Ginny saw him loosing his temper with Pansy, that was   
how all of this started for him.   
  
"Died a little,"   
  
"Yeah...I died a little,"   
  
"You're right,"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I don't need your permission," 


	8. Chapter 8

She was sitting - where? Where no longer had a meaning to her -   
like so many other things, they had lost their splendor. Ginny   
had shed too many tears to be measured, her eyes felt heavy, but   
sleep would not lay down upon her. So, she pulled on strands of   
her hair or read Dracula for the millionth time. There was   
something about the book written by the deranged Irishman that   
made her feel a bit better about her situation.   
  
And, what exactly is her situation anyway? Ginny Weasley   
fell in love with a slightly insane boy, who would eventually   
become the Dark Lord. And, that love was what kept her going   
after the man had tried to destroy her. The boy, as she recalled,   
was misguided, possessed. But, in the midst of attempting to hide   
her feelings from virtually everyone - one person, who she least   
expected, showed her something no one ever had.   
  
So what if he was arrogant. So what if he was almost   
completely self absorbed - he wanted her and that was what  
mattered the most at the time. It was inevitable, actually.   
As she digresses the likenesses of both Tom and Draco, they   
are almost exactly alike in every way. Sure, there's the   
appearance part that's the main difference, for in outward   
appearance they are opposite. For Draco's white hair, Tom   
has black, for Draco's gray eyes, Tom has green. But, their   
personalities, there in lies the copies of each other.   
  
It wasn't hard having feelings for Draco - there are only   
two things you can feel for Draco Malfoy - Hate or Love. For her   
and her family, they should loathe the Malfoys - they should spit   
at the very breath of one of their names. But Ginny, could never   
truly abhor someone, no matter what they did to her. She was that   
kind of person and she held pacifism above all other beliefs. In   
loving the boy who was destined to become the most feared wizards   
of all time, that even his name was feared to be spoken out of the   
trepidation that by uttering his name he would then be invoked.   
  
Draco didn't somehow wave a magic wand, though he does have one,   
and open her eyes to passion, but he awakened the knowledge that there was   
someone out there that would want - that would need her. Ginny had to admit   
that having Draco fight for her surged her with the power that was indescribable.   
The power that she alone could control another's actions, feelings, and   
thoughts. This power could be greatly abused or it could be used to better   
one's self.   
  
She had already made her choice - there was only one choice   
to be made. Once she saw Draco's eyes filled with pain and fear,   
Ginny knew she could never completely possess Draco's heart. But,   
the same would go for her - Tom was the only one who could melt down   
all of the shields that she raised. Fear - that was what would alwasy   
pursue her, no matter how far she ran, no matter who she was with, the   
fear of getting hurt would be like a plague upon her soul.  
  
Tom represented all that she wanted - all that she needed.   
At times he scared her, but she needed that fear to keep her on her   
toes. Because is Tom, sixteen year old Tom existed, then older Tom   
is still out there. Waiting to make his move - he would try to mold   
his former self as a son or worse - if he did not comply the Tom that   
Ginny held so dear would perish in the wave of Voldemort's wrath. 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sat on his seeming too hard bed. He wondered why   
everything seemed to make him unhappy as of late. Then   
it him. Her. Ginny Weasley. He knew he must have   
surpressed these feelings, because even her named made   
feel good. He sighed and continued to shine his broom -   
he had to keep himself busy - anything to get her off his   
mind - but she was there - gracefully lingering in the attic   
of his brain.   
  
He closed his eyes momentarily. In an outburst   
of rage and frustration, he threw his broom across the   
room and stood up, quickly. Swiftly, he closed the feet   
between him and the door. Harry knew he had to tell her   
and he knew that she was in love with Tom. But, that was   
exactly why he had to tell her - to see if she would leave   
Tom for him. "Unlikely," he thought.   
  
The common room - Harry groaned - empty. Then   
again it was lunch - Ginny would be eating - with him -   
with them. Or maybe, she was in her room? He shook his   
head as his stomach started to eat itself with hunger.   
"Stupid stomach!"   
  
He came to the great hall - scanning the room,   
he first saw a flash of white hair - Malfoy. Harry   
narrowed his eyes. He loathed Malfoy - he was laughing,   
with his arm around Pansy. He hated how Malfoy seemed so   
happy, while he was being tormented.   
  
He swished he eyes over the Ravenclaw table - Cho   
Chang barely registering in his mind - then he saw her.   
In all her glory - she was a goddess and didn't even know   
it. Ron was saying something - apparently it was very   
funny, because Hermione was holding her sides and Ginny   
had just spat juice on Ron. Ron, on the other hand, did   
not seemed to pleased to be drenched with his sister's spew.   
  
Harry smiled - it didn't touch his eyes, though.   
It was then that Ginny chose to turn in his direction.   
They locked eyes and look on his face - his lament - she   
knew. He saw a blush rise up into her cheeks - just when   
he thought she couldn't get any more lovelier. As if she   
hadn't seen him - she looked down at her hands. Harry   
sighed and trudged his way to the table.   
  
As he walked up the aisle - for one of the   
very few times in his life - he was nervous - extremely.   
What would he say to her. "Ginny, I think I'm in love with   
you?" - "Ginny, I'd like to snog you senseless?" Harry   
mentally slapped himself - though the last part would be   
nice - the first question was truer to his heart.   
  
He sat down beside her - she stiffened, but   
continued to eat and drink. Ron smiled briefly at   
him and dug in hungrily at his mashed potatoes.   
Harry heard Hermione mutter a hello, but he could   
barely remember to breathe with Ginny beside him.   
  
Harry nudged her, lightly - she glanced from   
the corner of her eye and frowned. She had to know -   
she did know - but she didn't want to admit it. Hadn't   
she been through enough with getting Draco away from her?   
She didn't need her ex-crush to crush on her.   
  
Suddenly, Ginny stood and announced that she   
wasn't feeling well - she was going to bed. Harry   
blinked. He hadn't even uttered a word to her and she   
had left, in a flurry of robes. Ron shrugged his   
shoulders at Harry's perplexed look.   
  
Ginny stood in the middle of the common room -   
she had spent many nights here, in front of the fire,   
crying her eyes out over Harry Potter - the-boy-who-lived.   
She had loathed and loved him all at once at one time -   
but he didn't even look in her direction - not with "that   
girl" running around the school. She didn't even call the   
Ravenclaw beauty by her name - simply, she didn't exist in   
Ginny-world. Because if she existed, Ginny would nothing   
but a shard - a splinter in the world.   
  
She heard him coming - Harry. Ginny sighed and   
turned, meeting green eyes - sad eyes. He stepped forward,   
but as he did, she took a step backward.   
  
"Don't,"   
  
Harry tilted his head - he wasn't going to touch   
her. No - that was a lie - he was going to embrace her.   
Now, his heart pounded wildly - rage - love - hatred.   
  
"Harry..."  
  
She was cutt off.   
  
"No - you don't!"   
  
He strode forward in a dominant manner and Ginny   
was reminded of Draco - even the gleam in his eye was   
identical. Harry grabbed her arms and pulled her to him.   
He lowered his voice.   
  
"Don't tell me that you love Tom - I can not stand those   
words together. Don't tell me you don't love me - and   
don't tell me you that you never will!"   
  
Before he knew - tears were streaming from his   
eyes. He hadn't cried like this since - since - since   
he couldn't remember. Nothing mattered but making a   
scene - to make her understand how he felt - to let her   
see that only he could love her like she needed.   
  
He pulled her even closer and before she could stop   
him - did she even want to stop him? He kissed her - all   
the passion, all the built up rage he brought forth in the   
meeting of thier lips. Ginny melted - with Draco it had   
been a game of dominance, that's what he needed - with Tom   
it was passion - romance. But, Harry, it almost seemed   
like both. Ginny didn't push him away - she let him -   
until she heard the intake of breath. The pulled apart   
and Harry turned to see who was there. There stood Tom,   
with Hermione to his right. 


End file.
